In a conventional near field communication (NFC) clock generation methodology or system, two separate clock generation schemes are required for the NFC reader and the NFC card respectively. In addition, an active Peer to Peer (P2P) NFC implementation requires a short frame delay time of ˜188 us. In such a system, an active target/initiator needs to respond to an initiator/target within 57-188 us. In active P2P Mode, both a reader clock which is synchronous to a reference clock and a card clock which is synchronous to NFC H-field need to be made available concurrently due to a stringent TX and RX Frame Delay Timing (FDT). Moreover, as both clocks are asynchronous, digital synchronization during P2P transmitter and receiver modes is required.
A digital baseband circuit performs synchronized clock switching/swapping to ensure continuous clocks to the digital circuit during P2P active mode. Such an approach will inevitably consume higher current and require large silicon area to implement.
The following are the drawbacks of a conventional NFC system:                1. Requires large silicon area.        2. Requires large current consumption when both clock generations need to be turned on in P2P Active mode.        3. Requires complex clock swapping/synchronization to digital base-band when both clock generation need to be enabled in P2P Active mode since both clocks are not synchronized.        
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues. The system and method should be cost effective, easily implemented and adaptable to existing systems. The present invention addresses such a need.